


Petit Chéri

by admamu



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Allusions and references to paintings and Catholic culture, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Charles has no mutation but does have some power, Erik is a softhearted experienced old fool, M/M, Sud de la France
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admamu/pseuds/admamu
Summary: On se croise, on se plaît, on baise. C'est assez simple même s'il y a quelques pudeurs comme la différence d'âge. Et puis ça ne l'est plus...
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	Petit Chéri

C’était en Sainte-Anne d’Arles, à la fin du mois d’octobre. L’église désaffectée, débarrassée de tout mobilier liturgique, où ne se célébrait plus le culte, n’ouvrait plus ses portes qu’à l’occasion des expositions temporaires qu’elle abritait. Ce ne fut pas pour les photographies exposées, portant sur la féria, qu’Erik entra, ce fut pour la quiétude du lieu et sa nudité. A l’intérieur il se trouva presque seul, à peine quelques désœuvrés comme lui circulaient d’une chapelle à l’autre, jetant aux photographies qu’ils oublieraient dès leur sortie, des regards vagues. On entre et puis on sort, dans le seul but de dire plus tard : j’ai vu telle exposition, faisant ainsi accroire aux autres, et surtout à soi-même, que l’on occupe son temps. L’édifice était de taille modeste, d’architecture gothique et Erik déambula dans la nef, admirant tête levée la parfaite modestie des ogives et la blancheur de la pierre. Il regretta qu’un éclairage eût été installé pour l’exposition, il eût préféré voir l’église seulement éclairée par la lumière du jour, un jour gris, terne et sans éclat, que les hauts et étroits vitraux sans ornement, faits d’un verre sale et neutre, servaient en l’amoindrissant encore. Il eût voulu que l’église ressemblât à une crypte éteinte, où l’ombre règne, où l’œil s’adapte et discerne à force d’attention l’élégance des piliers, la courbure délicate des arcs, la sobriété trompeuse de l’ossature minérale. Il poussa jusqu’à l’abside dont, en se tordant le cou, il observa la clé de voûte. Sa visite n’ayant duré que quelques minutes, il se désola que l’église fût si petite et qu’il en eût fait si vite le tour, l’absence de bancs ne permettant pas comme ailleurs qu’en s’y asseyant il pût profiter du silence et de la paix que dispensent habituellement les églises. Résigné, il fit demi-tour et remonta les travées.

En face de lui, la porte claqua. Le gardien posté à l’entrée sur un tabouret sursauta et envoya un regard lourd à celui qui venait d’entrer ; le jeune homme – il s’agissait d’un jeune homme – pas le moins du monde désolé concéda un « sorry » condescendant de telle sorte que son ton et la brutale concision de ses excuses signifièrent plus son agacement et qu’à lui du tort avait été causé qu’un sincère embarras. Il n’était pas beau, du moins ce ne fut pas le qualificatif auquel premièrement pensa Erik, et peut-être aussi était-ce dû au fait qu’il n’était pas si près ; mais l’impression fut immédiate d’une apparition, non pas diaphane et dont l’évanescence se fût accordée à la vertu du lieu, mais d’un pesant chatoiement de couleurs, chaudes, organiques, vivantes. Il était petit, compact comme un serré bouton de rose, du reste de la fleur avait-il au visage, au cou et aux mains la teinte sucrée ; fabriqué d’une matière vigoureuse qui, n’eût-elle été étroitement surveillée, eût eu le penchant coupable à de molles paresses, Erik devinant sous l’arrogante aisance des manières des luttes internes dont l’existence plutôt que d’affaiblir la valeur de la chair en rehaussait le prix. Il était musclé, il aurait pu être rond par un tendre abandon. Aussi il était brun, ses cheveux trop longs, rebelles à toute forme de coiffure comme si un vent amoureux y eût continuellement plongé une main possessive, mettant sur toute sa carnation une ombre que reprenaient en écho et en l’approfondissant les sourcils hautement perchés et mobiles, et la barbe naissante, au point que cette noirceur, crépuscule descendant, corrompait le rose en lui donnant un air de vice consommé. Enfin il avait les yeux bleus, le crépuscule soudain s’illuminant d’un azur triomphant, le cours des heures s’inversant, mettant par-dessus bord les matins et les nuits, et Erik voulut les voir s’agrandir davantage sous le poids d’un immense chagrin ou d’une ultime jouissance. D’un bout à l’autre de l’église, Erik encore immobile au milieu de la nef et le garçon s’ébrouant de la fraîcheur du dehors déjà s’avançant, leurs regards se croisèrent. Ce fut tout et ce fut bien assez. Ils se reconnurent et s’adoubèrent mutuellement pour ce qu’ils étaient tous deux : des pédés. Il y a dans le monde visible d’autres mondes, souterrains et anonymes, aux chemins desquels circulent des ondes que seuls ceux qui les émettent et les reçoivent ressentent. Mais ces chemins dont le réseau tissé plus ou moins finement est le moyen par lequel se soulagent des solitudes, se ravinent et se troublent quand les emprunte aussi le désir. Le garçon comprit, Erik rougit, le garçon sourit. Le sourire fut du même acabit que la noirceur des cheveux et le velouté tentateur des pommettes : méchamment irrésistible. Alors Erik, à qui apparut soudain l’intouchable jeunesse du garçon, se vit perdu au milieu de la nef, se sermonna, insuffisamment et de manière superficielle puisque au contraire de la direction que lui indiquait sa conscience, déjà moribonde au fond du tombeau, il ne partit pas et se réfugia dans une des chapelles. Bien entendu il y fut rejoint. Par l’heureuse présence d’un vieux monsieur dont les chaussons de feutre frottaient à chaque pas la dalle du sol, qui marmonnait pour lui-même les noms de ceux qu’il croyait reconnaître sur les photographies, il ne se passa rien, à part ce menuet qu’Erik avait dansé mille et une fois, aux figures imposées, fait de frôlements, de regards en biais, de reniflements à peine audibles, dont l’ensemble fut consolidé par l’amusement complice que suscitaient les manies du vieux monsieur. En des tours et des détours circonscrits aux chapelles, Erik pour se donner une contenance parcourant finalement toute l’exposition mais sans la voir, suivi pas à pas dans son cheminement improvisé, on se sentit, on se jaugea, on estima si l’on était compatible. On l’était et plutôt deux fois qu’une, le sang d’Erik, chaud et épais, vibrionnant à ses tempes et à son ventre. De mauvaise foi, il se convainquit qu’à danser seulement il n’y avait pas de mal et que dès que cesserait la musique, il se retirerait. Le garçon duquel la timidité avait dû mourir il y avait fort longtemps si elle eût existé un jour, maîtrisait la chorégraphie à la perfection, enchaînant les pirouettes avec une grâce affolante, qui tordit sa nuque – mèches brunes sombrant avec le cœur d’Erik dans le col de la chemise –, creusa ses reins – pli vertical de la veste dévoilant en la floutant la cambrure où s’obséda le regard d’Erik –, pointa sa langue – aigreur intolérable de baisers hallucinés – et mouilla ses yeux –Erik au calvaire, ravi de l’être. En sus de ces passages obligés, il y eût aussi plus singulièrement et plus impitoyablement des rondeurs vues : l’arc replet d’une commissure ombragée, la tendre et délicate courbure d’un poignet s’échappant d’une manchette, des doigts petits et courts comme d’adorables berlingots.

Mais la conscience d’Erik, pâle héroïne meurtrie, s’extirpa du caveau où ses humeurs l’avaient jetée, et aboya que le jeu aussi était indigne. Sous cette vindicte qui lui rappela ses serments et ses indignations passées, quand de sa hauteur d’âme il n’avait que mépris pour ceux d’un certain âge qui capturaient et salissaient vilement la jeunesse, il prit peur et, sans donner aucun signal, il s’enfuit. Une fois la porte de l’église franchie, son éloignement ne lui parut pas suffisant, il traversa la place de la République sous l’averse qui avait commencé à tomber alors qu’il était à l’intérieur, et il s’abrita sous le portail de Saint-Trophime, tout en haut des marches. Les grands saints de pierre, hiératiques et imperturbables, l’accueillirent. Là il reprit son souffle et se félicita pour ses grandeurs. Dans sa poche il trouva son paquet de cigarettes. Luttant contre le vent et l’humidité, il s’offrit la récompense du tabac dans ses poumons et de la nicotine sur le fil de ses nerfs excités. Son répit et sa fierté furent de courte durée. Il vit le garçon apparaître sur le seuil de Sainte-Anne, le chercher des yeux, le trouver. Il eut un air terriblement sévère et Erik comprit, malgré la distance qui les séparait, qu’il ne souffrait pas qu’on se refusât à lui. Déterminé, il s’élança, courant sous la pluie, ses cheveux s’aplatissant au fur à mesure de sa traversée de la place, lourde platine dont il sembla à Erik que s’en échappaient des vapeurs, comme celles qui fument au-dessus d’un lac opaque. Il gravit les marches de Saint-Trophime et plus il se rapprocha, plus son sourcil gauche se leva, clôturant pour Erik tout espoir de fuite. C’était une lâcheté, la première : quand on veut fuir, on le peut. Il se blottit contre Erik qui, faisant un pas de côté, se retrouva coincé contre les panneaux verticaux, le lion couché aux pieds de Saint-Jean et de Saint-Pierre mordant sa taille. Erik put sentir la brume humide des cheveux, le parfum ouaté de la peau. Avec un accent grave, britannique, aux bords friables et espiègles, mais non négociables, qui scella le sort d’Erik, le garçon dit :

« J’ai vingt-cinq ans si ça peut vous mettre à l’aise. »

Erik toussa et jeta son mégot. Le rire du garçon fut une cascade qui dévala, minérale, les marches.

« Vraiment ? provoqua Erik.

\- Vérifiez par vous-même », répondit-il en tendant son passeport qu’il sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste.

Le geste pour intempestif et déplacé qu’il fût n’empêcha Erik d’ouvrir le passeport – dans son champ de vision, le sourire vainqueur, agaçant du garçon – et de le consulter : Charles Francis Xavier, date de naissance, effectivement il avait bien vingt-cinq ans, lieu de naissance : Stirling, une ville inconnue quelque part sur l’île britannique. Erik rendit le passeport.

« Vous êtes anglais ?

\- You offend me ! I’m a Scottish boy… Ecoutez : vous le voulez… tss, tss, ne protestez pas (Erik n’avait rien dit), moi aussi, alors pourquoi se priver ? »

En Erik se tint un simulacre de débat dont s’il avait été serein et lucide, il eût eu la plus grande honte. Sa moralité eut une consistance inversement proportionnelle à la fermeté de sa prochaine érection.

« Je vous paie un verre ?

\- On peut aller plus vite ? Tous ces trucs… ça n’est pas nécessaire… Je suis pressé. »

Pour dire les choses crument, Charles… Charles, le prénom évoquant à Erik la chaleur, la pierre qui roule, le plaisir en bout de course, l’univers de Proust et ses vices à peine voilés, Charles donc voulait baiser. Erik vaincu, remettant à plus tard ses atermoiements et ses repentances, dit :

« Bon. On va chez moi ?

\- Je vous suis… »

Ils traversèrent la ville, descendant vers le sud, progressant côte à côte. Ils ne se dirent rien, Erik guidant Charles ou Charles plutôt se calant sur son pas avec une intelligence qui fit présumer à Erik une multitude d’expériences passées. Sans doute avait-il eu de nombreux amants. Sous la pluie, ils allèrent vite, relevant l’un et l’autre le col de leur veste. Malgré la foule arlésienne, Charles eut des audaces : ses doigts frôlèrent ceux d’Erik ; sa hanche, son épaule cognèrent à maintes reprises celles d’Erik ; son corps tanguant sur le trottoir. Erik l’admira pour son dédain du danger. Le visage où glissaient les gouttes de pluie s’illuminait d’un sourire fat, commissures roses levées au rebond desquelles Erik eut envie de planter ses dents. A un passage piéton où ils attendirent, Charles dit : 

« Tu as vu mon passeport et moi je ne sais même pas comment tu t’appelles.

\- Erik.

\- Erik… c’est franc comme prénom, ça annonce bien la personne que tu es.

\- Tu ne me connais pas.

\- J’en sais bien assez pour avoir envie de coucher avec toi (dit au milieu des autres passants).

\- Bordel Charles !

\- C’est vert ! »

Ils dépassèrent le boulevard des Lices et le centre historique laissa place à des bâtiments plus contemporains, plus laids. Erik n’habitait pas Arles, il était venu y passer une semaine de vacances et pour ce faire louait un petit appartement au deuxième étage d’une maison de maître, au fond d’une impasse. Quand ils franchirent la grille du jardin, Charles en se collant à lui, voulut l’embrasser.

« Attends, le repoussa Erik.

\- Oh god ! Tu as peur ? se moqua Charles.

\- Non… C’est juste que…

\- Tu as peur. »

La remarque fit bouillir le sang d’Erik. Il fit entrer Charles au rez-de-chaussée et le conduisit à l’étage. Charles vibrait d’insolence, Erik bandait déjà en ouvrant enfin sa porte. Charles fit quelques pas dans la pièce principale, c’était un appartement très lumineux, joliment décoré par l’architecte qui vivait en-dessous.

« Ce n’est pas vraiment chez toi ? demanda Charles sans se retourner. Ses manches et son pantalon gouttaient sur le plancher.

\- Non, je suis en vacances… Tu veux te sécher ?

\- Pour quoi faire ? », fit Charles, cette fois-ci en se retournant.

De la tête aux pieds, il était trempé ; ses cheveux des lianes grasses qui pendaient le long de son visage ; sa peau luisante du vernis de la pluie ; sa chemise plaquée révélant la rondeur de ses muscles. Erik n’eût envie ni d’en prendre soin ni de le protéger. Il pensa à un arbre, quelque chose qui fut à la fois majestueux et délicat : un magnolia au tronc épais et à la blanche et rose floraison embaumant sous la pluie. Au sol les fleurs tombées s’abiment et pourrissent. Le printemps, ça n’est pas fait pour durer et celui qui revient n’est jamais celui qui est parti.

Charles retira ses chaussures sans les délacer. Ses pieds étaient nus dans la petite flaque qu’il avait créée. Lentement Erik se troubla, il eût pu se mettre à quatre pattes et laper comme un chien l’eau qui mouillait les orteils. Il déglutit. Son regard remonta et rencontra celui de Charles.

« Tu es fétichiste des pieds ?

\- Non, je…

\- … Parce que je préfèrerais que tu t’occupes d’autre chose… »

Sans se soucier de sa veste et de sa chemise, Charles défit sa ceinture et dégrafa son pantalon. De chaque côté de la taille, le vêtement bâilla. C’était une corolle.

« Tu ne veux pas que je t’embrasse avant ? se ressaisit Erik.

\- Si. Mais ça me paraît difficile si tu restes aussi loin. »

Après avoir refermé la porte, Erik n’avait pas bougé, appuyé contre le chambranle. Alors il s’avança, Charles ne bougeant pas le regarda venir à lui. La pluie s’intensifia, battit les carreaux, le jour se fit plus gris.

« On n’allume pas ? interrogea Charles.

\- Non. Tu es beau parce que tu es sombre.

\- Je suis sombre ?

\- Oui. Tu es un puits où tombe la lumière.

\- Tu m’as vu deux minutes dans une église et tu fais déjà de la poésie ?

\- Ce n’était pas deux minutes…

\- Et ça n’est pas non plus de la poésie ?... Embrasse-moi… »

Erik mit ses mains au visage de Charles. Enfin put-il voir de près ses yeux, ça n’était pas tant qu’ils étaient bleus – des yeux bleus, on en croise partout –, c’était aussi qu’ils étaient immenses, aux globes parfaitement bombés et blancs, ourlés de longs cils noirs. C’était tout ce blanc, si douloureusement fragile, qu’il était bouleversant de regarder.

« T’as de beaux yeux, tu sais ? voulut plaisanter Erik.

\- C’est plus commun que le puits et tout ça.

\- Non, s’embarrassa Erik. C’est une référence… Quai des Brumes, ça ne te dit rien ? Michèle Morgan, Jean Gabin…

\- C’est quoi ? Un film ?

\- Oui… Laisse tomber… »

Pour faire taire le petit pincement qu’il eut au cœur, Erik embrassa Charles. Dans la bouche acide et verte, à la langue poudrée et pointue comme un pistil, il chavira. Il pensa qu’au seul risque peu périlleux de recevoir quelques insultes, il pouvait encore reculer. Il ne le fit pas. Il se maudit et se maudit de se maudire : tes états d’âme Lehnsherr, tout le monde s’en fout … Il mordit une lèvre, Charles gémit.

« Pardon, s’excusa Erik.

\- Non, c’est bien… J’aime bien… Recommence… »

Erik ne recommença pas. Plutôt fit-il déraper sa bouche sur la mâchoire et dans le cou qu’il érafla seulement de ses dents. Charles, arrondissant sa gorge, gémit de nouveau. Aussi rit-il.

« Tu as peur de me faire du mal ?

\- Non… Si… Un peu…

\- Tu n’es pas le premier et tu ne seras pas le dernier, si ça peut te rassurer.

\- A avoir peur de te faire du mal ?

\- A me baiser. »

Charles aguicheur s’éloigna, cherchant derrière lui un appui qu’il trouva au dossier du canapé qui barrait la pièce. Sans quitter Erik des yeux, il fit tomber sa veste d’un mouvement d’épaule et déboutonna sa chemise. La poitrine apparut, presque imberbe, marbrée de mauve, frissonnante. Autour des hanches, toujours le pantalon pendait, laissant voir dans l’échancrure de la braguette ouverte la rondeur de l’érection. Erik pensa qu’il voulait le voir nu, entièrement nu et suppliant, sous une coupole enfermé à lui seul permis. Il pensa aussi qu’à tous les autres Charles devait faire le même effet. Il était le dernier des cons.

« Et toi ? demanda Charles, le sourcil levé.

\- Moi quoi ?

\- (Soupir) Tu te déshabilles quand ? S’il faut que je dise et fasse tout, ça n’est pas drôle… »

Erik ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, il se jeta sur lui, prenant d’assaut sa bouche, faisant rouler la sienne partout, langue sortie, dents assassines, nez humant, sur ses épaules, sur sa gorge. Il goûta la pluie à laquelle se mêlait une odeur forte et sucrée, résidu de bonbons et de gourmandises secrètes. Charles geignit, bassin basculé vers l’avant pour se frotter contre son ventre. Entre deux halètements où s’entendait aussi son sourire, il dit :

« Enfin… J’ai failli croire que je ne t’excitais plus… »

Erik ne répondit pas. Lentement il glissa au sol, léchant la peau du ventre qui se réchauffa sous ses baisers. Charles s’arqua, les reins coincés contre le canapé. Alors Erik fut à genoux et ses deux mains de chaque côté de la taille firent tomber le pantalon qui entrava les chevilles de Charles. Au contraire de ce qu’Erik avait soupçonné de lui-même quelques instants plus tôt, ce ne furent pas les cuisses nues enfin découvertes qui le satisfirent, du reste n’y eut-il aucune satisfaction. Ce fut l’envol de son cœur, tourmenté et lâche, toutes brides abattues, à la vision de la queue comprimée et malheureuse, des chevilles attachées. Il y avait là des chemins qu’il n’avait jamais prisés, qu’il n’avait jamais suivis, qui subitement s’ouvraient, remplis de pièges.

« Capote hein ? souffla Charles, les mains sur ses épaules.

\- Oui, oui… Attends… (réflexion intense) … J’en ai… à la salle de bain…

\- (Soupir las) Dans mon portefeuille, ça ira plus vite (main tendue vers la veste, geste efficace, capote dans la main d’Erik) … Voilà… »

Le caleçon rejoignit au sol le pantalon et Charles en bougeant ses pieds se dégagea de l’entrave. Erik ne protesta pas. A hauteur de son visage, l’érection lui fit face. Elle était violette, le gland dénudé pointant vicieux vers sa bouche. Erik inspira.

« En apnée ? », se moqua Charles.

Erik lui mordit la cuisse, à ce pli délicieux et rond où elle s’étiole vers l’entrejambe, son nez pris au réseau des poils du pubis. Les mains calmes, il l’encapuchonna.

La neutralité du latex dans la bouche d’Erik le contraria. Il eût voulu sentir sa langue s’alourdir sous le goût de Charles. Il eût voulu connaître le goût de Charles partout : derrière ses oreilles, sur le plan de sa nuque, dans le pli de ses coudes, aux creux de ses genoux, entre ses orteils. Il se consola en pensant que lorsque Charles aurait joui, il pourrait le lécher sans risque sur toute la longueur de sa queue. Il le suça sans lui laisser de répit, détendant sa gorge pour le prendre plus loin, tirant de lui des râles humides et gutturaux où sonnèrent des insultes proférées dans un anglais rocailleux, les mains de Charles agrippées à ses cheveux le poussant et le tirant de manière brutale et aléatoire. Il le mena si loin que Charles désespéré monta une fesse sur le dossier du canapé, faillit perdre l’équilibre et basculer à la renverse, se retint en enroulant sa cuisse à l’épaule d’Erik. Alors s’ouvrit la fente de ses fesses et apparut son anus perlé. Erik se vit contraint de lever les yeux et de demander :

« Est-ce que tu veux bien te retourner ?

\- (Œil brillant s’il pouvait l’être plus) Fuck, yes… »

Très obéissant, Charles montra son cul, poussant l’assiduité jusqu’à se mettre sur ses pointes pour poser un genou et une cuisse sur le dossier du canapé. Erik écarta les fesses magnifiquement dodues et roses ; il n’avait jamais joui en léchant un cul, toute chose bonne arrive aux êtres de patience. Charles ruant devant lui, il introduisit un doigt, s’étonna qu’il ne fût pas tant serré, en mit deux qu’il mouilla de sa salive et qui s’enfilèrent si facilement qu’il en fut à la fois fâché et excité au point que durement il les mit aussi loin qu’il put. Charles eut un long gémissement, une complainte uniquement trempée dans le jus du plaisir. Alors Erik infâme mais ne voyant pas son infâmie ordonna sèchement :

« Sur le canapé… »

Sans grâce Charles escalada le dossier, bascula de l’autre côté, ouvrit ses cuisses et remonta ses genoux. Avec précipitation et efficacité, Erik se dévêtit, farfouilla dans la veste qui gisait au sol, en sortit le portefeuille puis un préservatif, alla tout de même à la salle de bain chercher du lubrifiant.

« Je te trouve très beau et très tendre, souffla Charles, sans une once d’ironie.

\- Très tendre ? s’étonna Erik qui s’installa dans la faille de ses cuisses.

\- Oui. Très tendre. Je me sens comme une chose précieuse. Bien sûr, tu n’es pas très habile…

\- Comment ça ? (Légère vexation)

\- Pour montrer ta tendresse…

\- Ah…

\- Mais je vois tout ce que tu penses. Je suis très fort à ça. J’ai une compréhension intuitive extrêmement perfectionnée et …

\- Tu parles toujours autant quand on te prend ?

\- Non mais là tu ne m’as pas encore pris alors… Oh… Un tout petit peu plus de lubrifiant, ça n’aurait pas été de trop… »

Le sexe d’Erik glissant en Charles avec une lenteur presque punitive le fit taire et ouvrir avec la même lenteur ses yeux et sa bouche. Erik eut le vil contentement de constater que là où ses deux doigts entraient sans obstacle, sa queue, elle, devait forcer le passage. Cependant, il attendit. Charles ne referma ni sa bouche ni ses yeux, offrant le visage supplicié et consentant d’un saint martyrisé, le blanc de son œil immaculé, étincelant, intolérable. Erik crut qu’il allait débander car n’eussent été que l’œil et la bouche agonisante, il y avait aussi les cheveux longs, pareils à ceux d’un ange brun, le front lisse, la barbe parsemée et sale, le nez frémissant, toute la figure comme une noble épure acceptant la flagellation. Erik avait pour la Renaissance italienne, tous peintres confondus, une ardente et studieuse passion. Il était impossible que Charles fût si parfait. Heureusement le martyr eut l’intelligence d’être grossier :

« Bordel de bon sang de merde ! Qu’est-ce que c’est bon ! (Jamais de la bouche du Christ attendant la crucifixion ne serait sortie telle insanité. Ni la suite) J’adore les grosses queues…

\- Ça va ? atterrit Erik.

\- Hein ? Oui, oui, ça va. Ça serait super si maintenant tu bougeais. Je suis sur le point d’imploser… »

Erik sourit, se pencha et l’embrassa. Charles joueur captura sa langue et la fit coulisser dans sa bouche. Saint-Jean Baptiste ou tout autre qui siégeait aux côtés du trône céleste aimait les grosses queues, jurait et mimait avec sa bouche l’acte sexuel. Les grands maîtres italiens ne l’avaient pas prévu, ils étaient battus.

« Est-ce que tu t’y connais un peu en peinture ? interrogea Erik qui sadiquement n’avait toujours pas bougé, goûtant la pression qui s’exerçait sur lui.

\- Ça dépend. Laquelle ? s’efforça de répondre Charles.

\- Italie. Renaissance.

\- Non, pas trop mais je peux te parler pendant des heures de Turner si tu veux… On peut y aller là ?

\- En quoi des paysages brumeux ont-ils le moindre intérêt ?

\- Tu n’insultes pas un joyau de la Couronne, je te prie. Tu veux qu’on prenne le thé ? Baise-moi, bordel ! »

Erik éclata de rire, ce qui n’était pas en soi la meilleure chose pour conserver une érection vivace. Il y parvint malgré tout, embrassa encore Charles dont la bouche prenait des attraits addictifs autant par sa saveur que par sa pertinence. Puis il bougea. Les effets de Charles, déjà indiscutables, se multiplièrent par le phénomène extraordinaire, presque fantastique, qui se produisit. Plus Erik alla et vint, doucement, lentement, cherchant à se maintenir le plus longtemps possible et à maintenir aussi le phénomène, plus une aile aux plumes châtaines, épaisse et lourde, et pourtant douce et duveteuse, s’étendit sur lui, caressant son âme, presque pouvait-il en sentir le protecteur couvercle sur les bords palpitants et fragiles de son cerveau, et dont il lui sembla, halluciné qu’il était, qu’elle prenait racine dans l’œil de Charles : au fond de la pupille noircie par le plaisir, il voyait la jointure. Il se vit possédé, heureux de l’être, se roulant sous la caresse, offrant à l’aile qui le chapeautait les angles mous de ses synapses. Charles haleta, cracha « Oh…Oh… », ferma les yeux, une main déjà enroulée autour de son sexe. Eperdu, de tout scepticisme démis, Erik s’arcbouta au-dessus de lui et l’appela :

« Si tu veux jouir, ouvre les yeux.

\- Tu me menaces ?

\- Je veux te voir… Encore… Regarde-moi… »

Charles ouvrit les yeux. Le cerveau d’Erik fut emporté vers les cieux.

« Est-ce que tu sens la même chose que moi ? demanda-t-il, se croyant à demi-fou.

\- Pour être tout à fait honnête… vu que nous n’occupons les mêmes places… Je dirais que pour moi, c’est plus intense…

\- Sérieusement… »

Charles battit des paupières plusieurs fois, bruissement d’oiseaux s’envolant tous ensemble d’une même branche, arbora une expression d’une pure et absolue fierté et commença à se branler.

« Tu veux dire ?

\- Que tu es en moi, osa compléter Erik (il était réellement dément).

\- Ça se pourrait, oui. Oh ! »

Il jouit. Dans ses yeux écarquillés, Erik trouva la force de le tenir jusqu’à son terme. Quand Charles arriva au bout de sa course, Erik se laissa partir. L’aile disparut, par-delà les nuages. Il voulut qu’elle revînt, qu’elle ne le quittât plus. S’éprendre à quarante ans lors d’un coït, c’était ridicule. Qui plus était d’un être plus jeune, plus délicat, qu’il eût pu endommager. Il fallait que tout s’achevât.

Malgré tout, il le prit dans ses bras, le serra contre lui, embrassa ses cheveux et ses tempes. Il ne pensa plus à sa queue. Charles était chaud et doux. Le canapé était étroit, ils mélangèrent leurs jambes. La pluie dehors avait cessé, déjà le vent dégageait le ciel.

« Je ne dois pas dormir… Je ne dois pas dormir…, marmonna Charles.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J’ai rendez-vous avec ma sœur… et d’autres gens… Je dois y aller…

\- Est-ce que tu es humain ? détourna Erik.

\- Oui… Tu trouves que j’ai des pouvoirs, c’est ça ? »

Erik acquiesça muettement. Charles se releva, joyeux.

« Moi aussi, je crois ça. C’est dingue, non ?... Où sont mes vêtements ? »

Il se mit à genoux, écrasant Erik et se pencha par-dessus le dossier du canapé, offrant à la vue d’Erik son cul blanc, un ineffable délice de cul.

Epuisé et vaincu, Erik dit :

« Tu vas attendre que je les sèche. Il y a un sèche-linge. Tu vas attraper froid sinon. Et tu vas boire un café. Manger quelque chose ?

\- Du chocolat ?

\- Noir. Ça te va ?

\- Je préfère avec des noisettes ou des amandes.

\- Des amandes, j’ai ça.

\- Parfait ! »

Erik enfila un bas de survêtement et un tee-shirt. Il fit sécher les habits de Charles, « pas trop chaud, commanda Charles. La chemise m’a coûté un bras, je ne voudrais pas qu’elle s’abime. ». Le sèche-linge fit un boucan du diable. Erik prépara un café que Charles lui fit rallonger en ajoutant de l’eau chaude parce que « sinon, je ne dors rien… ». Charles mangea entièrement la plaque de chocolat qui fondit sur ses doigts, lesquels furent sucés par Erik après que Charles les eut montrés en les écartant. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, ça n’était pas nécessaire. Erik fuma, fenêtres fermées, se fichant de l’interdiction sur laquelle le propriétaire avait fortement insisté : « c’est un appartement non-fumeur… non-fumeur… ». Enfin, Charles prit une douche, s’habilla. Fut prêt. Sur le point de partir. Le voyant debout au milieu de la pièce, Erik rameuta en lui tout ce qu’il possédait de plus droit, de plus intransigeant, de plus raisonnable. Il y avait en ce garçon trop de choses brassées qu’il n’aurait pas la force de porter face à Erik. Faire un pari eût été une lâcheté supplémentaire. Si Erik avait eu vingt-cinq ans, il aurait fait ce pari, il se serait même engagé avec foi et passion, trente ans c’eût été encore concevable. Erik avait quarante ans, son tour était passé, il ne voulut pas prendre le risque de le heurter, d’avancer trop vite, de le malmener. Avec une générosité qui l’émut, il souhaita intérieurement que Charles rencontrât celui qui aurait assez de noblesse et de courage pour l’affronter et le faire grandir.

« Bien, j’y vais, annonça Charles, piétinant un peu.

\- Oui.

\- Si tu veux, on peut se revoir…

\- Ça n’est pas possible.

\- Ah ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je pars demain.

\- Ah ? (Yeux plissés) … Tu mens…

\- Non (Poings serrés, nuque raide).

\- Si. Tu mens… ça n’est pas grave (mine triste), je comprends… Je suis assez déstabilisant. C’est dommage… »

Erik eut un sursaut de tendresse. Il s’approcha, embrassa Charles qui se laissa faire, conciliant et soumis dans ses bras. Il était beau, parfait, d’une pureté incomparable.

« Au revoir Charles…

\- Au revoir Erik. »

Charles parti, Erik attendit, compta les secondes et les minutes. Quand il fut bien certain de ne pas le croiser, il sortit courir. Le Mistral soufflait, froid et cinglant. Il remonta le boulevard Emile Combes, suivit les quais le long du Rhône, s’enfila dans les ruelles. Il courut jusqu’à épuisement complet de son cerveau, toute trace de l’aile et des martyrs chrétiens effacée. En vain. La nuit descendit, une nuit d’octobre éclairée par une lune basse et baveuse. Comme il connaissait mal la ville, il courut au hasard. Il déboucha place de la République. Alors il s’assit face à la mairie, sur le rebord de la fontaine qui entourait l’Obélisque. A sa gauche, Sainte-Anne, à sa droite Saint-Trophime. Et il pleura.


End file.
